Lapis' Run
by jkkitty1
Summary: An unexpected visit to headquarters and chaos ensues. First posted on Section 7 or Live Journal for World Cat's Day


"Please, please, please, Napoleon. I am going to be stuck in here for another week." Jo Kuryakin begged.

"It's not a good idea. After Waverly's grandson's little adventure, he won't be happy." *

"I will make worth your while," she tried to give him a seductive gaze.

Her leg was in traction and both arms were wrapped from burns she had received on the last assignment. After looking her over, he gave her a doubtful glance.

"Well, once I get out I will. I have not seen her in over a month now, and I am sure she misses me. Just for a few hours." The pout she now displayed had him laughing.

He gave in. "Why is it I can't say no to you?"

"Because you love me?" she suggested.

"And you're not ashamed to use that are you? I'll do it, but let's keep this to ourselves."

Jo lifted her casted arms to give him a hug. Napoleon leaned toward kissing her deeply. "You owe me."

"And I promise that I will pay you back with interest."

…..

Napoleon opened Jo's door and sent the code to reactivate the alarm. As he turned around a small streak of white fur wrapped itself around his feet. Picking her up, he looked into her blue eyes and rubbed her stomach.

"Lapis**, why is it you're the only cat who likes me especially when I have black on?"

Bright blue eyes looked up at him, and she began to purr while rubbing her body against his chest, white fur covering his suit jacket.

"Okay enough. Let's get your cat carrier and some food. Jo can't wait to see you."

At Jo's name, Lapis began meowing loudly.

"Yes, I know you miss her. Come on then in you go."

Usually fighting the container, Lapis went in quickly.

"If I didn't know better I would say you know where we're going."

He received a look that suggested she was insulted that he would doubt her intelligent and turn her back on him. Lying down, she started to clean her fur, ignoring him.

…..

Napoleon entered the agents' door asking for an activated child's identification badge. They always had a few as at times little ones had to be brought into headquarters for protection. He opened the traveler and placed it on Lapis collar. It would allow the cat to visit medical without setting off the alarms.

Entering Jo's room, he took Lapis out of the carrier and placed her on the bed. Lapis crawled up to Jo's sleeping face rubbing herself against her owner purring loudly.

Jo startled awake but quickly smiled then smothered the cat with kisses.

She spoke to the cat in Russian, "_Lyapis YA skuchal po tebe tak . Kakaya krasivaya molodaya ledi vy _(Lapis I have missed you so. What a beautiful young lady you are.)"

"Don't I get a reward for bringing her in.?" Napoleon asked.

"Bend down here and I will give you one," Jo offered.

As Napoleon tried to kiss her, Lapis moved closer to Jo and swatted at Napoleon causing Jo to laugh.

"Put her leash on please. I do not want her to get into trouble." Jo indicated his pocket where it was sticking out.

As Napoleon was pulling the chain out, a nurse walked in with a metal tray of mediation. Lapis moved scaring her, which caused her to drop the tray in the doorway. The loud noise frightened Lapis causing her to race out the door and down the hall.

"Oh darn, Waverly's going to have my head," Napoleon yelled and ran after the cat.

…..

Lapis scampered down the hall and turned toward the cafeteria with Napoleon hot on her heels. The people in the hall stopped to look at the white flash and the CEA who was chasing her. He was calling her name but she kept running away from the noises in the hall.

The cat dashed through a group of secretaries who were talking, startling them and causing them to drop their trays as they shrieked. Napoleon pushed pass them slipping on the coffee that now decorated the floor. Only grabbing hold of one of the women stopped his fall.

"Excuse me, sorry," he called out as he saw a white streak run into the kitchen area.

Lapis smelling a tray of chicken and gravy stopped in front of the chef carrying it causing him to trip over her. Luckily, the spilling food just missed the cat. Napoleon ran through the door calling to her, but the splashing hot gravy cause her to run back out of the room and toward the stairs.

As she reached stairwell, an agent was exiting allowing her to run up the flight of stairs. Suddenly the alarms started to ring as Lapis moved to a level above what her badge allowed. The frightened cat ran faster and higher until she came to the end of the staircase. In the commotion that followed, agents opened the upper door of the stairwell to check for intruders, and the terrified cat ran out of it into Waverly outer office.

As the alarms began to ring, Waverly had open the door to enter his outer office just as Lapis ran into his reception area which allowing Lapis to take the opportunity to rush into his office.

Seeing the child ID on the cat, he ordered the alarms off. After checking with the agent's admission desk, he overhead paged Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin to his office immediately.

…..

Napoleon, out of breath, entered the office to see Lapis in Mr. Waverly arms, purring peaceful and rubbing her head against him. Illya came in behind him almost immediately, smiling at the picture before him.

"Mr. Solo would you like to explain how this cat managed to enter headquarters and is wearing a id badge."

Napoleon glanced at his partner who gave him a look that said 'you're on your own with this one.'

"I brought her, sir." He admitted rather sheepishly.

Waverly waited until the reports from all over headquarter were received. All but the kitchen reported no issues.

"As a result of your actions, the cafeteria has hot chicken and gravy all over the floor. There are also a number of dropped and broken dishes in the seating area. Why in heaven's name would you have thought bring a cat into UNCLE was a good idea especially without a leash?"

"Miss Kuryakin missed her." Napoleon face redden as he spoke softly.

"Speak up man!" Illya snickered at the order only to receive a silencing look from Waverly and Napoleon.

"Well sir, Miss Kuryakin is confined to the hospital for another week and missed her. I thought it might make her feel better."

"You thought a cat running wild in headquarter, setting off alarms and destroying our cafeteria would make her feel better. Mr. Solo you will report to the kitchen for the next three days to help however they need for the day."

"What about my meetings, sir?" Napoleon had some scheduled for the next five days.

"You've included Mr. Kuryakin in the planning correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Then he will fill in for you while you make-up for YOUR mess."

A quiet, yes sir was heard.

"Mr. Solo take this cat on a leash to see Miss Kuryakin then take her home. Make sure Mr. Kuryakin is up to speed for the meetings. Finally, make sure that you report to the kitchen at five a.m. tomorrow morning. Oh, I would suggest you not wear your Italian-made suit. Dismissed."

After Waverly's door was closed, Illya could not hold in his laughter anymore.

Napoleon glared at his partner. "I'm glad you find this so funny. Just remember, most of the meetings involve the budget. Hope you have fun my friend."

He left Illya standing in the hall wondering if Napoleon had planned this little stunt. He knew the CEA had been trying to get out of the budget meetings and now it looked like he did. The smirk on Napoleon's face disappeared reminded him that the next three days would be no picnic either.

As he headed toward his office and the pile of forms for the meeting, he wondered again why was it when it came to his sister and his partner he usually was the one left holding the bag.

** Lapis is the kitten given to Jo by Illya as a remembrance of their childhood in A Mole in the Field Affair.


End file.
